The Terran Crusade
The Terran Crusade, sometimes known as the Terran Dominion is the name given to the vampiric nation that has established an empire in western Rexus Infinitus. Founded by the famous 'Night Master' as a refuge for freed undead and a place to establish his dominion, the lands of the Terrans are ruled by a pragmatic order of undead masters known as the Black Bishops. Summarised by their motto, 'No Servants, only Masters', Terrans are soulless but conscious, meaning they have free will but find the ideas of good and evil alien to them; instead committing themselves to other ideas of perfection. Terra has always stood defiantly against the forces of their most bitter enemy, the Kreedian Empire, which struggles to accept that the Undead have regained their free will. Because of this, Terrans are hunted down and killed by many western nations, and as a result struggle to put their trust in any. Operating as the united military for the region known as Rexus Infinitus, the Terran Crusade aims to establish a home for the Free Undead in the world and restore the glory of the fallen nation of Terra, although many argue their motives are far more sinnister than that. Although Terra is feared by many from the Grand Alliance, those willing to accept that the Terrans have regained their free will will find their lands, although now covered with the taint of Undeath, remain as defiant and stubborn as they were in life, fighting a constant, bitter war against the Kreedian Empire and now helping the many nations of the Brotherhood in their struggle against the Grand Alliance. As well as nations in support of Kreedia however, Terra fights an ever developing war against Lucien, partly out of ambitions of revenge against the monsters who took their homes and lives, and partly a desire to supplant them as the ruling authority in the undead community. History Origins Originally, the Terran Crusade was a Europan war effort formed by the High Bishop of the Holy Sate in 1043. Hoping to investigate reports of the return of the Shiokar, the Crusade was governed by the Lord of Milona, Casper Devinco, who had some experience with the Undead. Not only a few years prior, the crusade of Lord Lucien had marched north and vanished, and so the High Bishop was hoping to investigate what had happened to them. The Shiokar's power had not stretched as far as Europa as of yet, and so many did not believe that the myths of the world-eater had come to be a reality. Lord Devinco however was convinced there was something going on, unlike his men, who were growing to hate him. Among the numbers of the Crusade most notably there were three men, Rafael Casanova, Lord James Dagon and the captive necromancer known as Magnor Forzix. These three men would later become prominant members of the future Crusade, but for now they were little more than soldiers in the army. As Lord Devinco lead the Crusade further north, they began encountering more and more signs of slaughter. Many of the Nordic tribes had fled their villages, and the frozen landscape was dotted with signs of conflict and ruin. Yet, despite all the damage, there were no signs of any dead or any living. Finally however, the Crusade met its match. The Shiokar himself, Lord Lucien, was laying siege to what remained of the ancient kingdom of Tel'karan, a remnant of the long lost Desert Empire. The Crusade, shocked and horrified, was unsure what to make of it, but Lord Devinco lead the charge. His men followed him, but it was Lucien himself who approached Devinco. At this point, the Shiokar's power was still only growing, but even now Lucien was towering over even the largest of mortal men. With a great swing of his blade, Devinco lept as Lucien, but it was to no avail. Lucien trapped Devinco in a grasp of dark magic, and threw him onto a spiked rock, causing his body to explode in blood and gore. The crusaders now fled, running for their lives, but all were cut down by Lucien's undead horde. The crusaders were ressurected, and the Terran Crusade became part of the ever growing Ignotus. Service to the Shiokar Not much is known about where the crusaders were sent when they were ressurected as undead and enslaved by the Shiokar. It is known that the necromancer Magnor became highly popular as one of Lucien's top generals, and he lead the crusader army. It is known that, Rafael Casanova, who had long forgotten his past and now wore the name Elderthorn Mortis, was Magnor's chief liuetenant. Magnor was offered wraithhood for his services, but he refused, deciding to remain chained to his mortal, rotting body. Because of Magnor's reputation, Lucien decided to send him and his horde to recover an artifact known as the Red Crown, one of the seven crowns of the ancient desert kings. Lucien himself wore the Black Crown, the unholy artifact made from the very soul of an old god, but he had been persuaded by his closest advisor that the Red Crown had yet more power to add to his growing strength. Freedom What Lucien didn't know about the Red Crown however was its history. Originally belonging to the desert king Aman Dahari, the crown's purpose was far different to that of the Black Crown. Dahari, as with all desert kings of his time, sought after immortality, and he had been promised by his necromancers that he would be resurrected to rule his kingdom eternally. However, Aman did not trust his necromancers, and feared that he would be resurrected as a mindless puppet of the necromancers themselves, allowing them to rule his kingdom. In secret, Dahari consulted the ancient desert witches, crafting a crown that would make him immune to any form of mental enslavement. Dahari had been buried with it, and when his necromancers heard of his distrust, they refused to bring him back into the mortal realm. As Magnor's army approached the tomb of Aman, the effects of the crown began to take place. Some of the undead regained some of their free will, having visions of their past and regretting what they had done. Several of the soldiers collapsed in shame, but Magnor and Mortis continued into the tomb. Once they had found the crown, even Magnor was beginning to see sense, and so he and Mortis decided he would wear the crown. Instantly, Magnor was freed, and in a gush of sadness, he collapsed. Mortis reached for him, and in touching him, was freed also. Magnor sat in disbelief at his actions, for even in his years as a necromancer he had been the slave of another. Rising finally, Magnor ordered each of his men to come so he could "bless" them and free them from their enslavement. Although the undead here now had their former memories and free will back, many struggled to deal with what they had done. Several decended into madness, with others choosing to try and commit suicide. Mortis however tried to keep order, successfully preventing his people from collapsing. Magnor gave a speech, declaring that his people would work to redeem themselves, and that this was the first step towards the fall of the Shiokar. The Terran Crusade was born, and Magnor was declared the "Night Master" of his people. The conquest of Rexus Infinitus In the forgotten seas, one continent remained untouched by Lucien. A strong magic kept the ices of the north away, but the isle of Rexus Infinitus had a far worse reputation. Originally settled by Europans, the island was in secret holding an old god, who had corrupted the Europans into becoming wolf like people. The island was cursed and hated, and no sailor would dare travel even vaguelly close to the island. Even Lucien feared what lay beneath the island, and so mostly left it alone. Magnor however saw this as the perfect home for his people. Leading the newly formed Terran Crusade to land on the isle, his people had entered a region which no outsider had seen for years. Many would fear for their lives or their souls, but the Terrans feared nothing. Their lives were nothing to them now, simply gears in the machine that would one day destroy the Shiokar, and their souls had long been condemned to damnation. They had suffered through all the pain the world could show them, and so now they feared nothing. The cursed wolf-men of Rexus fought bitterly against the undead invaders, shocked that any undead had been able to reach them over the sea. A bitter war raged, known to the Terrans as the War of the Wolf, but soon Magnor crushed every last remnant of their kind and all the cursed folk who lived on the isle. Beasts and creatures of all sorts of evil dwelled on the island, seeing it as a sanctuary for the hated of the world. When they saw what the Terrans were trying to do, many joined the Night Master in his goals, seeing him as a far fairer and stronger ruler than the former leaders of the isle. Magnor also found the entrance to the under-dark, great tunnels that would eventually lead to the old god's prison, and so he sealed it with the very same magic that kept Lucien at bay. This blocked off region is now known as the black door. The founding of Farsong The ancient settlers of Rexus had created a huge, underground tomb for their fallen within a huge cavern. This cavern not only offered them immense safety from the outside world but allowed for an entire city to be constructed. In the darkness of the cave, Farsong was founded, and the Terrans began to build their nation within the ruins of the old settlers. Magnor ruled with an iron fist, but he was respected by his new people. When word reached Europa of the conquest of the isle, there were mixed reactions. Some nations began trading with the new Terrans, but it was the church that declared them sinful. This declaration stopped Europa from communicating with the Terrans, an action that would eventually lead to the great wars of today. Culture Military The Terran crusade is divided into three classes. The first tier is known as the people's tier. Being those who are not trained but willing to fight and often cheap mercenaries, this tier is often sent into the worst of situations. Those who survive these suicide missions are often promoted. The second tier is the Soldier's tier. Being either those who have been promoted or those who have basic skills with weaponry, the soldiers are often the bulk of a Terran army. The third Tier is known as the Knight's tier. Being comprised of the most loyal and well trained Terrans, the knights of the Crusade are often the brute strength of any commander's army. Due to the nature of the Terran people, the population they recruit from is highly physically diverse. Ranging from lumbering monsters to rotted husks, a formalised battle line is difficult for the Terrans to form. Instead, most regiments rely on increasing the strength of individuals, so as to create a diverse and powerful horde. This is not the case with all regiments; some more formal regiments enforce particular size and capability perquisites. An aspiring Terran soldier however will most likely find themselves appointed to one of the hordes. Such hordes rely on overwhelming the enemy, terrifying those they can and slaughtering all they can in the process. This often means that, against imperial battle lines for example, a Terran horde will either be highly successful or suffer a severe defeat. They rely on larger, lumbering units to break the lines, and then let the rest of the horde slaughter the now broken enemy. National Ethics Due to the odd mentality of the Terran people, the Ethics of the Terrans are highly questionable. The Night Master The Master of the Crusade, often called the Night Master or simply the Master, is the absolute ruler of the Terran Crusade. They are elected by the Bishops of the Crusade, but often obtain their positions through intimidation and bribery. The most fear-inspiring, ruthless and intellligent of the Terrans obtains the position. When Magnormux Forzix took the Red Crown and freed his mind, he declared that he was no longer the slave of the Night, but its master. Being originally the nickname given to him during his enslavement to the Shiokar, Magnormux Forzix took the insult as his title, declaring himself the Night Master. Having almost complete power over the Terran People, the Night Master wears the Red Crown and commands the Armies of Free Death. The position itself is not hereditary but appointed by the former Night Master himself, or earned by any who would claim it. Put simply, whomever wears the crown rules the people, how they obtain the crown is irrelevant. As there have currently been only two Night Masters, it cannot be said if the system of appointment will truly work, as Mortis himself took the position when his former master decended into madness. Religion Terrans are either nihilisticaly atheist, or fanatically religious. If they are fanatical, their religion is as follows: Terrans worship an entity known only as the Black Flame. Absolute in his demand for obedience, the flame's powers are grand and absolute. It is still debated today what exactly the flame is, but he chooses only to speak to the undead, and bitterly hates the Shiokar. The religion of the black flame has spread so fervently that many have started Terran cults, intentionally slaying themselves so they may be gifted with undeath. No formal comment has been made by the night master as to the Crusade's opinion of these cults, but the absolute nature of the Terran church implies that there is no problem. Terran priests wield great power over life and death, and the humbling nature of the flame attracts many, living or dead, to seek retribution under its cold glow. '' '' Lords and Heroes 'Grandmasters of the Crusade' *Magnormux Forzix the Deatheater- The First "Night Master". Liberator of the damned. *Elderthorn Mortis - Second to be named Night Master, the redeemer of the dead. 'Commanders of the Crusade' The Terran Crusade employs several keen officers, most of whom hold the title 'General and Dreadlord', within its united military known formally as the Dreadguard, and they act as the military commanders and heroes of the Crusade. They are all members of the black council (with them being known as black bishops), and are regarded as the faces of the Terrans. Each Dreadlord commands a 'singing fleet', a body that is both ground and sea based. This is mostly due to Fenris isle's need for fleets, and more prominently due to one of the 13 Terran prophecies, detailing divine fleets bringing retribution to the people of the world. *Edward Lee - Highlord of the Crusade. Dreadlord of the Hopeful brigade. Terror of the East. *Edric Anduthar - True king of Valdenfall, Watcher (governor). *Konrad von Lichtenstein - Butcher of Estenland, Dreadlord of the Estenbacher brigade. *Anton Prestor - Master of the Whispering hand. *Mors Purus - Master hierophant of the Fenrican Apothecary society, necromancer. *Vladimir Romanov - Last prince of Caspia. *Jack Declerc - Dark Cardinal. *Alex Crowley - Dreadlord of the palpitation brigade. * Aravian Teague - Leader of the Silenced. * Mannfred Derivian Mortis (surname De'valoi if not using Mortis plotline) - Count of reapers. * Urdo Kran Tallister - Dreadlord of the bated breath brigade. * Shalafrax the unknown - Dreadlord of the sinner's gaze brigade. * ''Sibari ''Oathbreaker * Mella Minsad Strighuls ''Maybe need a different name. Fingers? ''Strighul, meaning 'person of note' in guttertongue, is a notable of the Terran Crusade, who usually is a servant of a dreadlord. Captains of Terran military companies are usually Strighuls, some generals are called supreme Strighuls also. Other Strighuls act as diplomats and other non-military roles. * Captain Grenlock - Captain for Alex Crowley. Former Terran commanders * Saladin Wretch - part of the 'quadrarchy' that ruled the initial crusade; Magnormux, Wretch, Mortis and Lee. Was slain by Magnormux after conspiring against him. Category:Nations